


Beat Me Till I'm Straight

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rape, gay hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank always gets beatings. His Dad is behind it. But his dad never meant to hurt his child...in such a cruel, twisted way...rape. Frank couldn't believe it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Me Till I'm Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815322) by [Cock_Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero). 



> Graphic Rape and Beatings.

He thought the beatings would stop when he got a girlfriend. She was pretty and young, just like his dad wanted. But they didn’t stop. Frank almost wish they wouldn’t. It’d be easier that way.

“Basement, Frank,” His father hissed, smacking him. Frank woke up with a jolt, and went with his father. He went before his father. It made him paranoid as hell. His dad could shove him down the stairs. That’d warm them up.

There was a metal pole in the middle of the basement. Frank always thought it was a stripper pole, but now knew it was a support for the main floor. He always laughed at the sight, but now he knew how evil the pole was. He was usually tied to that pole and hurt.

“Do you think you can bring that sin into my house?” Mr. Iero hissed. Frank just raised his head in response. He knew not to talk. That was a sign of weakness. Ignoring his father. That’s what he did.

His dad lead him to the corner of the room instead of the middle. Frank thank god. His wrists wouldn't be sporting cuff marks and older boys wouldn’t make bondage jokes...

The first blows came to his knees. His dad was kicking the back of them, sending frank to the ground with bruises the size of softballs. Then came to his ribs. It was a miracle his dad didn’t break them. 

Frank rolled over without realizing it. Huge mistake. He was being stomped on. On his stomach, on his chest, his groin, and his legs. Something snapped. Mr. Iero hoped he got a gag into Frank’s mouth in time.

Frank hoped he didn't wake his mother. She had seen her husband do this once, and was so scared she was frozen, watching the beating. Then she get a beating. Not one of the same degree, but one that mentally handicapped her for a few weeks. She still woke up with tear stains on her pillow.

“Little fag,” His father spit on his face. Frank felt it run over his eyes. “You like that? Having old men spitting on you?”

Frank let out a muffled whimper. He felt his dad’s boot connect with the bottom of his foot. Pain shot up to his knee, then his father stomped on it.

Frank’s knee went backwards. Mr. Iero just stood there for awhile as Frank screamed in pain. There was no way he was getting away with this one...unless they lied.

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Mr. Iero hissed. “But you will say I found you laying out front. Your boyfriend raped you and....”

Mr. Iero realized his son hadn't been raped. And they would check him...

He had to rape his son? He thought about it a bit and the idea became...more...better. It got better. He imagined himself in that tight hole, and could not resist himself as he yanked Frank’s pants down and slammed him onto his stomach.

Frank couldn't believe it. His dad had never went this far. He couldn't. Why would he rape him? Wasn’t this the sin he was trying to console?

“Daddy no,” Frank screamed through his gag. He was a virgin. What was his father doing? He’s beaten him while Frank was in the nude, but has never pulled his own cock out before. He was terrified.

Getting beaten? No problem. That heals. Getting raped? Getting the last speck of innocence stolen from you for another man’s pleasure? That would never heal. He’d never trust men again. Not his father, not his boyfriend, not his teachers, no one. 

Frank screamed into the makeshift gag as his father forced himself into him. In and out...in and out. No preparation. No lube. Frank was being torn apart...He was bleeding. His father was raping him...

He passed out on the concrete.

He woke up. Eventually. He knew he was on a shit ton of drugs by the way his head was so foggy, and how the room spun. He also knew there were a lot of people around him. There was a mask over his face. He got so tired. He couldn't resist going to bed.


End file.
